Prince of Persia: Piaski Czasu
Prince of Persia: Piaski Czasu - przygodowa gra akcji zawierająca elementy zręcznościowe i platformowe. Grę stworzyło studio Ubisoft Montreal, zaś wydał Ubisoft. Wyjątkiem była Japonia, gdzie grę wydało Sony Computer Entertainment. W Ameryce Północnej premiera miała miejsce 30 listopada 2003, zaś w Polsce odbyła się ona 5 grudnia tego samego roku. Pierwsza gra z sagi Piasków Czasu, zarówno chronologicznie, jak i według daty wydania. Fabuła Najazd na Indie Król Sharaman, jego syn i kompania wojowników podróżuje z Persji do Azadu w celu odwiedzenia tamtejszego władcy. Po drodze jednak przekraczają granice Indii, gdzie spotykają doradcę króla Indii, niejakiego Wezyra. Przekonuje on Persów, by zaatakowali królestwo swojego władcy, w zamian obiecując królowi chwałę i honor. Sharaman i jego kompania rozpoczynają atak jeszcze przed świtem. Podczas bitwy, Wezyr przypomina królowi o jego obietnicy i wspomina, że skarbiec króla Indii znajduje się w zamku. Młody Książę, chcący się wykazać, wdziera się do pałacu. Książę przedziera się przez hordy przeciwników, biegając po pałacu w poszukiwaniu skarbca. Gdy tylko go znajduje, udaje się na sam szczyt, znajdując tam świecącą się klepsydrę i sztylet. Wkrótce, Książę odkrywa, że sztylet ten ma moc cofania czasu, gdy udaje mu się uratować przed walącym się sufitem właśnie tymże sposobem. Wkrótce po tym, chłopak dołącza do swojego ojca, który zabrał klepsydrę jako trofeum dla Sułtana Azadu. Uwolnienie Piasków Czasu Umierający Wezyr, który zdradził Maharadżę i pomógł Sharamanowi w zamian za bogactwa skarbca króla Indii, domaga się sztyletu. Ku jego frustracji, król Persji odmawia oddania broni, uważając, że Książę ma prawo być jej właścicielem, jako iż to on pierwszy ją zdobył. Zanim Persowie i Wezyr odchodzą z Indii, kierując się ku Azadowi, córka Maharadży, Farah, zostaje porwana wraz z paroma innymi kobietami. Podczas podróży, Książę zauważa, że rzuca ona bohaterowi pogardliwe spojrzenia. W Azadzie, Sharaman pokazuje swoje zwycięskie trofea Sułtanowi i używa Piasków Czasu, by wzmocnić przyjacielskie więzy pomiędzy Azadem, a Persją. Sułtan, zafascynowany klepsydrą, pyta, dlaczego Piaski się świecą. Wezyr mówi wtedy, że "to cud, jakiego jeszcze nikt nigdy nie widział". Wkrótce były doradca Maharadży zachęca Księcia by ten otworzył Klepsydrę Czasu i uwolnił Piaski Czasu. Ignorując krzyki Farah, bohater otwiera Klepsydrę Czasu. Gdy tylko Piaski Czasu zostają uwolnione, Wezyr manipuluje je swoją laską. Piaski transformują wszystkich oprócz Księcia i Wezyra w potwory. Wezyr wkrótce próbuje odebrać Sztylet Czasu Księciu, mówiąc, że "może odczynić to, co zrobił Książę". Ten jednak nie zgadza się i ucieka przez przejście, które zawala się parę sekund później. Wkrótce Książę spotyka na swojej drodze córkę Maharadży, która również nie została skażona Piaskami Czasu. Uczy ona Księcia, jak walczyć sztyletem i przedrzeć się przez hordy przeciwników, które stają im na drodze. Sojusz W końcu, Książę, Wezyr i Farah pozostali ostatnimi ludźmi, którzy nie zostali zmienieni w potwory. Udało im się przeżyć dzięki trzem Artefaktom Czasu, które ze sobą mieli: Sztylet Czasu, Laskę Czasu i Medalion Czasu. Książę uczy się wykorzystywać Piaski Czasu zarówno w walce, jak i podczas rozwiązywania wielu zagadek. Bohater ugania się ze Farah, która odmawia zatrzymania się za każdym razem, gdy Księciu udaje się za nią nadążyć. W końcu, Książę dociera na zewnątrz, patrząc, jak Ptaki Czasu niosą Klepsydrę Czasu na Wieżę Świtu. Książę domyśla się, że Wezyr był odpowiedzialny za tą masakrę i że zaplanował sobie wszystko po kolei. Gdy Książę wraca do pałacu, zostaje złapany przez Farah i wciągnięty do jednej z pustych sal. Tam dziewczyna próbuje odebrać mu Sztylet Czasu, by odczynić to, co zrobił. Książę jednak jej nie ufa, uznając, że teraz może ufać tylko sobie. Wkrótce atakują ich skarabeusze zainfekowane Piaskami. Książę każe więc Farze uciekać i obiecuje się z nią spotkać, gdy tylko upora się z potworami. Książę przedziera się przez wiele przeciwników, w końcu docierając do Systemów Obronnych Azadu, gdzie jednemu ze strażników udało także się dojść bez zranień. Książę pomaga strażnikowi i reaktywuje systemy obrony pałacu. Tymczasem, strażnik szybko zmienia się w potwora, którego bohater zmuszony jest zabić. Gdy Księciu udaje się dotrzeć do Fary, okazuje się, że walczy ona z paroma potworami, prowadzonymi przez jego ojca. Książę pomaga jej zabić potwory, a po zabiciu swojego własnego ojca, bohater decyduje sprzymierzyć się z córką Maharadży w celu dotarcia do Wieży Świtu. W pogoni za Wezyrem Podczas podróżowania po Azadzie, przyjaźń pomiędzy Farą i Księciem rośnie. Powoli oboje stają się czuć bardziej komfortowo w swoim towarzystwie, głównie dzięki ujawnianiu informacji o sobie. W końcu, przyjaźń zmienia się w miłość, którą odwzajemnia zarówno Książę, jak i Farah. Wkrótce jednak Książę doświadcza wizji ukazujących Farę kradnącą Sztylet Czasu w niedalekiej przyszłości. Bohater zaczyna kwestionować jej motywy. Determinacja Fary staje się coraz większa podczas ich podróży ku Wieży Świtu, a jej nastawienie do Księcia i sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli prowadzi do domysłów Księcia, czy Farah rozumie powagę całej tej sprawy. Gdy duet dociera na szczyt Wieży Świtu, Farah instruuje Księcia, jak ma on uwięzić Piaski Czasu w klepsydrze. W ostatnim momencie Książę zatrzymuje się, mówiąc o wszystkich słusznych powodach, dla których Farah może nienawidzić bohatera i mu nie ufać. Śmierć Fary Wezyr wykorzystuje sytuację, używając Piasków Czasu przeciwko Księciu i Farze, strącając ich w przepaść. Duet spada do ciemnego grobowca. Oboje sądzą, że przegrali walkę i nie wykonali swej misji. Podczas podróży przez ciemności, Farah dowiaduje się, że Książę nie lubi małych przestrzeni, zaś ona mówi mu o pewnej opowieści, która matka często jej opowiadała. Zawsze, gdy było się w kłopotach, należało wypowiedzieć słowo "kakolukia", a problemy zostawały rozwiązane. Książę uważa, że historia ta jest dziecinna. Wkrótce jednak Farah znika, a Książę musi sam podróżować w ciemnościach. Po wypowiedzeniu słowa "kakolukia", Książę znajduje schody prowadzące do łaźni. Jest w niej Farah, która zachęca Księcia, by ten wykąpał się razem z nią. Bohater jednak nie wie, że odkładając swój miecz i Sztylet Czasu, umożliwia ich kradzież. Po upojnej nocy spędzonej z Farą, Książę budzi się on na grobie z powrotem w grobowcu. Bohater nie wie, czy to, czego doświadczył, było snem, czy było to prawdziwe. Jednakże, Książę odkrywa, że ktoś ukradł mu jego bronie, w tym Sztylet Czasu. Sama Farah także zniknęła, zostawiając Medalion Czasu za sobą. Książę zdobywa więc kolejny miecz i udaje się w pościg za córką Maharadży. Walczy ona z trzema potworami zainfekowanymi Piaskami Czasu i wkrótce zostaje ona pchnięta w przepaść. Kobieta ledwo co trzyma się krawędzi ziemi, gdy Książę do niej podbiega, łapiąc ją za ostrze sztyletu i raniąc sobie tym samym prawą rękę. W końcu Farah puszcza, spadając w przepaść. Wściekły Książę zabija piaskowe potwory i udaje się na dół przepaści poprzez Wir Piaskowy, opłakując ciało ukochanej. Zemsta na Wezyrze Wkrótce przy Księciu pojawia się także i Wezyr. Bohater rzuca się na niego w szale gniewu, próbując go udusić. W końcu jednak go puszcza, a sam Wezyr mówi o tym, że może dać Księciu nieśmiertelność. Pers jednak się nie zgadza i wbija Sztylet Czasu w Klepsydrę, zamykając w niej Piaski Czasu i cofając czas do momentu najazdu na Indie. Książę szybko udaje się do komnaty Fary, chcąc oddać jej Sztylet Czasu i zapobiec temu, co wywołał i przeżył. Gdy Farah pyta go, jak zdobył sztylet, Książę opowiada jej o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło w czasie gry. Wtedy też w komnacie pojawia się Wezyr z intencją zabicia Fary i zwalenia winy na bohatera. Farah ucieka w kąt swej sypialni, zaś Książę podejmuje walkę z Wezyrem. Ten zaś używa mocy Piasków Czasu, by klonować swoją postać. Po jakimś czasie, były doradca Maharadży pada na ziemię, cały wycieńczony, co pozwala Księciu wreszcie go zabić. Chwilę po tym bohater odchodzi z komnat Fary, pod koniec mówiąc, by nazywała go "kakolukia", wprawiając kobietę w osłupienie. Postacie * Książę - protagonista sagi Piasków Czasu. To on uwalnia Piaski Czasu i jest po części odpowiedzialny za chaos, jaki one wywołały; * Farah - księżniczka Indii, córka Maharadży. Pomaga ona Księciu dotrzeć do Wieży Świtu w celu zamknięcia Piasków Czasu w Klepsydrze; * Wezyr - antagonista gry. Były doradca króla Indii, Maharadży. Jest po części odpowiedzialny za uwolnienie Piasków Czasu, dzięki którym chce stać się nieśmiertelny; * Sharaman - ojciec głównego bohatera, król Persji. W czasie podróży do Azadu, najeżdża on na Indie, plądrując królestwo z Klepsydry i Sztyletu Czasu; * Maharadża - król Indii, który zostaje zaatakowany przez Persów podczas ich podróży do Azadu. Właściciel Sztyletu i Klepsydry Czasu.